sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Ethan Kent
Name: Ethan Kent Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Computers, cars, engineering, videogames, boxing (watching, not participating in) and lifting weights Appearance: Ethan is 6’0” and weighs 180 pounds. He has shaggy, light brown hair and blue eyes. He has a round face, a bit of a big nose and thick eye brows. Ethan is always wearing stylish glasses with a thick black border; his vision is severely impaired without them. He dresses in a casual style, normally wearing t-shirts, jeans, and fashionable sneakers. He carries numerous small tools in his pockets and attached to the belt loops of his pants. On the day of his abduction he was wearing a black t-shirt with the Rolling Stones logo , dark wash jeans and black tennis shoes. Biography: Ethan was born to Lisa, an art gallery owner, and Keith, an aviation engineer for Benham in St. Paul. Ethan has two older sisters, Whitney and Samantha. Thinking that Samantha and Whitney were going to be his only children, Keith focused on involving the girls in math and science. He was determined to have his girls avoid the slump in math and science that girls fall in once they enter into middle school. Ethan was unexpected but all were very happy to add him to the family. Whitney is ten years older than Ethan and Samantha is eight years older than him. Being the youngest of the family, Ethan was spoiled by his sisters. Growing up, he helped them will all of their projects and developed an interest in engineering and computers along with his father and sisters. He is very interested in all sorts of machines, but among his favorites are cars. He subscribes to several car magazines and has been working on trying to build small, remote controlled , solar powered cars. Ethan loves to watch sports on television but does not participate in any sports because he has exercise-induced asthma. He always carries his inhaler in case of an attack. Since he can't play a lot of sports in real life, he has a good collection of sports video games that he likes to play, though his favorite is Portal. To keep himself in shape without doing aerobic activities, he trains with weights. Ethan is allergic to nuts, coconuts, bananas, cats, dogs and penicillin. For the allergies he always carries an epinephrine autoinjector. Not wanting their son to be afraid of the world because of all his allergies, they enrolled him into the local boy scouts troupe. He remained involved with the boy scouts until he was 15. He is exceedingly intelligent; he gets all As and in the fall he plans to attend the University of Michigan and major in electrical engineering. He is excited to try out for thier prestigious solar car team. Ethan is easy going; he is very good with girls because of his time spent with his older sisters. Some of his classmates don’t like him because he can be arrogant and condescending at times. His spoiled nature has made him rather selfish. Ethan has a few friends, but not many. The friends that he does have share his scientific interests. He does not get along well with students who are very different from himself. Though he only has a few good friends, he does not mind. Ethan does not feel the need to have a large group of friends. He is happy tinkering with his projects. He spends most of his time with his male friends building things for fun, such as miniature catapults and potato launchers. When he wants to relax he spends time with his female friends, watching movies or television. His sense of humor leans heavily towards the sarcastic side and he sometimes insults people without realizing that he has hurt someone’s feelings. Ethan is very competitive and will accept any challenge within reason. Advantages: He is very intelligent and determined. His knowledge of computers and machines may prove useful. He has some basic survival knowledge from boy scouts and has good upper body strength. Disadvantages: Despite his strength he can’t run at all. Ethan can walk for a while, but sprinting for more than two or three minutes will trigger an asthma attack. If he looses his inhaler he is in big trouble. Ethan is far-sighted. He wears glasses but does not carry an extra pair and does not wear contact lenses. Without his glasses he can’t see very far in front of him. His numerous allergies could potentially be a problem, especially if his EpiPen is lost or stolen. Designated Number: Male student no. 002 --- Designated Weapon: Binoculars Conclusion: I spy, with my little eye, a hilarious disaster in the making. B002 has a bad weapon, so he can't fight. He has asthma, so he can't run. Without his glasses, he can't see. He has allergies. It's amazing this kid made it as far as he did in normal life; in this sort of competition, I believe natural selection will quickly take its course. The above biography is as written by Ruggahissy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Ruggahissy Kills: None Killed By: Collar detonated for tampering with cameras Collected Weapons: Binoculars (assigned weapon), Sharpened Stick (improvised weapon) Allies: Duncan McMahon, Feo Smith Enemies: Brent Shanahan Mid-game Evaluation: Ethan Kent first awoke in the sawmill and began to have an asthma attack. He quickly found and allied with Feo Smith and Duncan McMahon. They formed a plan to steal a weapon from Cisco Vasquez and Joe Rios. Before they could carry it out, Brent Shanahan tossed dynamite at the sawmill. In the explosion Ethan suffered minor bruises due to hiding at the time of the explosion. After administering first aid to Feo, he, Feo and Duncan decided to stay together and wandered to the tunnels. Ethan began the second day waking up in one of the tunnels, holding the body of the sleeping, injured Feo close to him. While she slept he briefly wondered if he had the capability to kill her and wrapped one hand around her neck while the other went up her skirt. His thoughts and actions were interrupted by Duncan cuddling into him in his sleep. Soon all three awoke when they heard a noise from further down the tunnel and went to see what had caused it. The trio came upon Haruka Watanabe and Frankie Fiametta on the floor, having collided with each other. They were soon joined by Liz Polanski, who attempted to comfort Haruka, but was rebuffed. Ethan and Feo talked briefly with Frankie before leaving to escape the tunnels with Liz. Along the way, Liz looked for radio relays in the tunnel, hoping that there would be none and that the collars would not be able to be remotely detonated underground, but Feo pointed them out. Liz attempted to destroy one of the relays but was stopped by Ethan who told her rather rudely that destroying terrorist property would result in her death and asking that if she wished to be blown up that she wait until he and Feo were clear of the area. As soon as the three exited the tunnels, Ethan and Feo bid Liz goodbye and set off. Ethan and Feo journied across the island, coming to stop at the higher point of the mountain. Using his knowledge from Boy Scouts, Ethan started a fire and the two talked. They conversed for some time, then slept together. After the act, Ethan became convinced he had to kill Feo for fear of her turning on him, but found himself unable to even lift his weapon against her. The two talked a bit more, then walked down the mountain to the ranger station. At the ranger station, the pair looked around the hut for a few minutes. Ethan pulled an old bike into the office of the hut, hoping to dismantle it for parts. Ethan also proceeded to look through the files in the cabinets and drawers, turning up nothing of use in the papers, but finding a pair of standard pliers. Suddenly inspired by the computer in the office, Ethan devised a plan to build an electrical generator out of the bicycle and the motor from the fridge in the kitchen that would power the computer so they might find out their location and sneak it into the broadcast. However in making his plan he realized that the cameras in the room would give them away and decided to sacrifice his own life so that the plan could succeed. In order to get Feo a safe distance from the hut without raising suspicion he cruelly insulted her until she stormed out. He left several pieces of paper with instructions for building the generator in the lounge area of the hut with her name written on them, then proceeded to yell at the cameras for a few minutes before destroying the two cameras in the office and escaping out the office window. His collar was detonated shortly after in punishment for damaging the cameras. Post-Game Evaluation: Someone has drawn a stick figure wearing large glasses, with its head separated from its body. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Ethan Kent was based on a friend of Ruggahissy's. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Ethan, in chronological order. The Past: *A Trip to the Lake Pre-Game: *"A wretched hive of scum and villainy?" "Worse, high school students." V4: *All That I've Ever Known *The Man-slut, the Cocktease, and the Lover *What Are Little Girls Made Of? *The House of the Rising Sun Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Ethan Kent. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Ethan had a huge, huge impact on the game. He's also a blast to read about. Because his story was headed for death from the start, the short run worked fine for him. Everything's part of his plot, and he gets some really good scenes and relationships with other characters along the way. I definitely recommend him, both to understand part of the origin of one of the bigger events in V4 and because he's a worthwhile read just on the strength of his character and writing. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students